1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to net enclosures and more particularly pertains to a new SAFETY NET FOR TRAMPOLINES for preventing injury associated with falling off a trampoline during its use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of net enclosures is known in the prior art. More specifically, net enclosures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art net enclosures include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,399,132; 4,623,126; 5,395,105; 4,386,772; 5,102,103; and 4,982,813.
In these respects, the SAFETY NET FOR TRAMPOLINES according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing injury associated with falling off a trampoline during its use.